


Guide to the World of Dragon Lance

by Kitabug, WhiteRoseFlame



Category: Sword Art Online
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitabug/pseuds/Kitabug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRoseFlame/pseuds/WhiteRoseFlame
Summary: **All sections of this Guide are subject to change**Since Dragon Lance is a WIP (work in progress) things within in Guide will be added as they are written about and added to the story. There will beNO SPOILERSin this Guide. So as you read through the sections you will see some sections are lacking in information.SO please do not comment, asking about something that is lacking information. Because we will not tell~ (:Link to theDragon Lancestory:Reading the story before reading the guide is highly recommended!!!Enjoy!





	1. General Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ****All sections of this Guide are subject to change****  
> 
> 
> Since Dragon Lance is a WIP (work in progress) things within in Guide will be added as they are written about and added to the story. There will be **NO SPOILERS** in this Guide. So as you read through the sections you will see some sections are lacking in information.
> 
> SO please do not comment, asking about something that is lacking information. Because we will not tell~ (:
> 
> Link to the [Dragon Lance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590557/chapters/38880125) story:  
> Reading the story before reading the guide is highly recommended!!!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: NONE OF THE IMAGES USED, BELONG TO US OR THE GAME DAGON LANCE CREATED FOR THIS STORY  
>  **Content Links :**  
> [General Information](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843120/chapters/39540958)  
> [ Game Features / Updates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843120/chapters/39908817#workskin)  
> [Dragon Lance Avatars & NPCs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843120/chapters/39909975#workskin)  
> [Providence and Villages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843120/chapters/39910809#workskin)  
> [Guilds and Clans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843120/chapters/39924300#workskin)  
> [Dragon Breeds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843120/chapters/39925557#workskin)

** General Information **

**Game Name:** Dragon Lance

 **World Name:** Tarragonia

 **In Game Money:** Scalas (one Scala is equivalent to one US dollar)

 **Website:** www.dragonlance.org *****

 **Email:** DLAdmin@dragonlance.org *****

 **Creator of Dragon Lance:** Aiden Reid

Dragon Lance is unique in ways that most have never played with NCP’s in the gaming world, be it VRMMO or MMORPG.

Most that play these games know an NPC is capable of regenerating or re-spawning when they die in a game. In Dragon Lance, we have taken a new twist on this. Since this game is concentrated on the livelihood of the Dragons and the survival of said creatures, it is the position and duty of the players to protect and help the species thrive. However, with poachers that crave the ivory, rare gems, and rare crystals of the Dragon’s teeth, horns, and talons that adorn the Dragon, they are quickly being hunted to near extinction since the Dragons cannot respawn. So if a breed of Dragon dies off, it is no longer in existence. Even if they are the last of their breed. The Mystic Dragon is one of these Dragons that is on the verge of extinction. With only a few hundred left in their breed, the people/players are struggling furiously to save them. Along with many others of the Dragon breeds.

In Dragon Lance you are allowed to have a Dragon or multiple Dragons for two purposes: To have as a comrade in battle or to breed and to keep the species thriving. However, don’t think it is that easy. You have to win the trust of the beast and it comes in five stages. Once you have completed the five stages the Dragon or Dragons at your side will be loyal to you until the end. So if you do use your Dragon or Dragons for battle remember to protect them with armor and have healing potions to protect them. Because even though you have befriended them does not mean they have become immortal. They can die just as easy as any other Dragon of the game.

** Acronyms for Story **

**Stats :**

**XP:** Experience Points - Needed to level up

 **HP:** Hit Points - Health

 **SP:** Skill Points - Needed to unlock abilities and skills

 **STR:** Strength - How powerful you are

 **AGI:** Agility - Increases the quality of movements related to agility

 **DEX:** Dexterity - Needed for using skills that require speed, movement, and accuracy

 **LCK:** Luck - Increases the rate and amount of drops, both money and items

 **VIT:** Vitality - Stat that increases your HP besides leveling up

**Dragon Lance Specific :**

**DL:** Dragon Lance

 **DK:** Dragon Killer

**Gaming Lingo :**

**IRL:** In Real Life

 **RL:** Real Life

 **NPC:** Non-Player Characters

 **DLC:** Downloadable Content

 **PK:** Player Killer

 **Ping:** Measurement of time from server to player

 **PvP:** Player versus Player

 **PWN:** You just lost, and badly

 **N00b:** New player to the game

 **OOE:** Out Of Endurance

 **OOC:** Out Of Character

 **DC:** Disconnected

 **PW:** Most online games record actions of players, groups of players, or entire "realms" and change, accordingly, over time. These changing game worlds are called "persistent worlds."

 **VRMMO:** Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online

 **MMORPG:** Massive Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game

 **VRMMORPG:** Combination of the two

**Shop Ranking :**

When you make purchases at stores or with merchants in the game, you activate what is known as the Shop Ranking system. This system is designed to reward players who shop often at stores. The more you purchase, the higher your ranking. Rankings are shop/merchant specific, meaning each one has its own ranking with the player. For example, you may have a lower ranking with a shop you seldom visit, and a high ranking at a shop you visit very often.

All shops that use the ranking system start players at “Window Shopper” with discounts of 0%. Once you make a purchase, you fill the ranking systems XP bar. The system’s XP counter is equal to the Scala amount you spend. To upgrade your ranking, you must spend enough to hit the target amount for the next level. Each level has higher discounts.

Platinum status earns players discounts of 25%, special deals on items they buy most at the shop/merchant, special advertisements, and many other perks that Platinum customers get before anyone else.

  
**The five rankings and their discount levels are as follows** :

Window Shopper 0%  
Occasional Customer 5%  
Regular Customer 10%  
Preferred Customer 15%  
Platinum Customers 25%

These titles are often shortened to Window, Occasional, Regular, Preferred, and Platinum respectively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *THESE DO NOT EXIST! PLEASE DON’T SEARCH OR EMAIL THESE ADDRESSES!


	2. Game Features / Updates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: NONE OF THE IMAGES USED, BELONG TO US OR THE GAME DAGON LANCE CREATED FOR THIS STORY  
>  **Content Links :**  
> [General Information](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843120/chapters/39540958)  
> [ Game Features / Updates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843120/chapters/39908817#workskin)  
> [Dragon Lance Avatars & NPCs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843120/chapters/39909975#workskin)  
> [Providence and Villages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843120/chapters/39910809#workskin)  
> [Guilds and Clans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843120/chapters/39924300#workskin)  
> [Dragon Breeds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843120/chapters/39925557#workskin)

**Game Features / Updates**

**Existing Features :**

Account and Game Manageability out of VR

Larger Guilds

Dragon Breeding

Saving the Dragons from Extinction

**Update Features :**

**Black Warrant:** A warrant that is issued by Guilds with good standings in the Tarragonia world and associate themselves with protecting the Dragons. For a Guild to be authorized to grant the Black Warrant to individual players their member count must be over 500. Black Warrant is taking place of an individual having to make a Pact with said Guild to go out and pursuit Dragon Slayers without damaging their status and being marked a red player. Only green players are allowed to obtain a Black Warrant.

 **Player Killer Bounty:** A Player Killer Bounty is a warrant for any character that is a Player Killer, red or orange. These Bounties are issued on reported PK characters, which in turn generates a ‘A Most Wanted List’. A Player Killer Bounty can only be granted by the Judges of the Villages, and the Bounty payout is determined on how many players the offender has killed. The payout is 1,000 Scalas per death. All players are able to obtain a Player Killer Bounty, but be warned. If you are on that wanted list or are a Dragon Killer, you may be the one getting collected on. Once the offender is captured, they are to be turned over to the nearest Guild with a prison. Their captor ***** will then collect the Bounty for said offender and the offender will serve two days incarcerated.

 ***** You cannot turn yourself in to collect your own bounty.

 **Dragon Killer:** When Dragon Killer players are sent to a prison, they serve time that is determined by the rarity of the dragon they killed, ranging from 3 to 7 days per Dragon. Therefore, if a player kills 3 high rarity dragons, they will serve 21 days in prison (the max for their 3 offenses). While in prison, all of their skills and abilities are deactivated to prevent escape. All inventory except for money and valuables (items you sell to get money rather than use) is also deactivated.

 **Prison Bribes:** The only way to get out of prison early is to find that one particular NPC in the prison that accepts bribes *****. However, if a player successfully comes into contact with this NPC and is successful in bribing them to be set free, the offender will be placed on a Wanted List and when captured again could serve a more severe length of time in jail. Bribing the wrong NPC will result in 3 extra days added to their sentence.

 ***** Please note the NPC that is able to be bribed changes at random once they have been bribed.

 **Hybrid Dragons:** Hybrid Dragons are now available! Hybrids can be seen in the wild and obtained through breeding. Information on Hybrid Compatibility can be found in your tutorials.

 **Green Player:** When a normal player dies or is killed, they lose 15% of their stat progress from the past month. If they gained inventory items and had not saved those items, they lose those items. If they gained inventory and saved all of it, they lose only their stats.

 **Orange Player:** If you are an orange PK player, you lose 20% of your stat progress and any inventory you received from players you killed if it is saved or not.

 **Red Player:** If you are a red PK player, you lose 30% of your stat progress and any inventory you received from players you killed if it is saved or not.

 **Black Player:** If you are a black Dragon Killer player, you lose 50% of your stat progress plus any and all dragon related items, even if they are saved.

 **Inventory Weight Limit Increase:** Weight level was maxed at 300 points/pounds. It has now been adjusted to start at 300 pounds for level one players and increased by 50 points/pounds for each level the player gains. ***** Please note that even if you have enough space/limits to carry a dragon, it will slow you down greatly. If the weight limit is exceeded, you will be unable to run, perform certain attacks, or travel in certain ways such as using Transport Stones, boats, horses, etc.

 ***** At current level caps, the max amount at level 100 is 5,300.

 **Streamline App:** For your enjoyment, we have added the Streamline App. Now you are able to accept and make calls via your cell phone within game once they are synced. This works whether both parties are in-game or one of the two is in-game and the other is out of game. Another added feature is you are able to upload a playlist of 50 songs into the residence or business in which your character solely owns in which to listen to your favorite music. (Available for all phone make and models).

 **Levels Added:** 25 NEW levels have been added to Dragon Lance. Capping the game at 100 levels.


	3. Dragon Lance Avatars & NPCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: NONE OF THE IMAGES USED, BELONG TO US OR THE GAME DAGON LANCE CREATED FOR THIS STORY  
>  **Content Links :**  
> [General Information](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843120/chapters/39540958)  
> [ Game Features / Updates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843120/chapters/39908817#workskin)  
> [Dragon Lance Avatars & NPCs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843120/chapters/39909975#workskin)  
> [Providence and Villages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843120/chapters/39910809#workskin)  
> [Guilds and Clans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843120/chapters/39924300#workskin)  
> [Dragon Breeds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843120/chapters/39925557#workskin)

****** Dragon Lance Avatars & NPCs **

**Dragon Lance Avatar Descriptions :**

** Basic Avatars **

**Human:** The default race for players. Not as strong as other races, but offers the most freedom in terms of creativity and customizing.

 **Fathach (Giant):** Fathach are mostly found high within the Mountains of the Northern Provenances. They are beings of human appearance, but of prodigious size and strength. Giants loom large in the world, frequently representing the most ominous of foes.

 **Imp:** Are found anywhere Mischief can be had. Imps are mischievous more than seriously threatening, they are usually lively and having a small stature. Imps are not the best on the battlefield. They are more likely to moon the enemy then wound them.

** Elves **

**Moon Elves:** These Elves have no real location they belong since they travel throughout. Though the elders of the Clan have settled high in the mountains of the North. Moon Elves tend to be more impulsive than the other elves and dislike remaining in one place for any length of time. They are happiest when traveling, especially across the expanses of untrodden wilderness. They are drawn to adventure through sheer wanderlust, desiring to see and do everything possible during their long lives. They are mysterious and elusive creatures that are connected to the magical energy of the Moon. Their natural abilities in stealth and speed make them well-suited to the work of assassins. ... On the night of the full moon, Moon elves are at the height of their power --and can become nearly invisible.

 **Sun Elf:** These Elves are mostly found within the East, West and Central Provenances. The most arrogant, haughty, and patient believe they are the true elven race, the builders and leaders of the elven realms. They feel the other elves fail to live up to the solemnity and dignity of their ancient stock. They also feel rushing a job or finishing a project with anything less than perfection is betraying the elven ideal. As a result, they tend to have a much narrower range of skills than other elves, but they are the unrivaled master of the skill, art, or craft to which they turn their efforts.

 **Wood Elf:** These Elves are mostly found within frost areas of the North, West and Central Provenances. They are calm, serene, and difficult to surprise. They are at one with the world of nature, using what naturally occurs in the world to shelter or defend themselves, and thus are uncomfortable in cities. They have lost the urge to build and replace nature with walls and palaces. Even the cities built by their elven kin seem foolish to the wood elves, who have come to believe that buildings of stone are transitory in nature and that in time, the forest returns to overgrow the greatest of cities.

 **Sky Elf or Avariel (Winged Elves):** These Elves are mostly found within the East, South and Central Provenances. More delicate than their earth-bound cousins, with hollow bones to aid their flight. They have pale, often porcelain white skin, and white, black, brown, or speckled wings.

The avariels’ society is split into two groups that coexist together:

 **Warriors:** Geared towards war and power, answering to war chiefs who govern avariel society equally with the religious leaders who live by a complex code of honor and spend their lives defending their race.

 **Scholars, philosophers, and artists:** Intellectuals who believe in solving problems through reason and diplomacy. The avariels spend much time researching magic and history, contemplating religion and worshiping their gods.

** Fairies **

**Water:** These Fairies are mostly found within the Eastern Provenances. Water-talent fairies can manipulate water in astonishing ways. They are able to control it, forming it into various shapes or using it to create fountains. Water fairies are also able to create bubble messages. Water fairies are often found exploring waterways. These fairies also have a knack for divining and can seek out hidden sources of water. Only water-talent fairies can make bubble messages, which burst open only for the one who is meant to hear them. They have more water in them than other fairies, and as consequence tears and other fluids run more easily. Although water fairies cannot swim, they find ways to frolic near water. Many water fairies spend time near the Babbling Brook.

 **Nature:** These Fairies are mostly found within the Northern, Western and Central Provenances. Nature fairies spend most of their time outdoors. If there is a colorful garden around, you can be sure there is a nature fairy around somewhere. Nature-talent fairies can sense what a plant needs and have an intuitive understanding of how to care for plants, and with a bit of fairy dust, they can make plants grow and blossom in an instant. Nature fairies occasionally work with animals, too: they sometimes train earthworms and ladybugs to help them, and they are highly respectful of bumblebees.

 **Tinker:** These Fairies are found anywhere within the Provenances. Tinker-talent fairies fix everything using a strange array of tools. Tinker-talent fairies are curious, love metallic colors, and use their magic to aid in the repair of objects and things that might need fixing. They also invent and create special tools to help the nature fairies. Every tinker has their own talent mark and will always stamp their work with it.

 **Animal:** These Fairies are found anywhere within the Northern, Western and Central Provenances. Animal-talent fairies have the unique ability to speak with any animal in its native tongue. They are extremely sensitive and can "read" an animal's thoughts or emotions. They know when an animal is frightened or sick and can tend to its needs to help it feel better. Like the animals they work with, animal-talent fairies have a keen sense of smell and excellent hearing. They are skilled trackers and are frequently called upon to help find fairies who have lost their way in the woods. All animal talent fairies are deeply integrated into the animal world and strive to keep it harmonious.

** Magic Wielders **

A magic wielder can be found within any Providence within Tarragonia. There are three kinds of magic wielders. Each magic wielder has three types. Humans with magic abilities. If you choose to be the default human, you cannot switch to the main magic types. Any avatar can use magic, but if you do not choose a Magic Wielder avatar, it will not be of the same level or strength. Think novice versus master.

**The three types are:**

Light: Practice done with all things pure. Specializes in healing and protective arts.

Dark: Uses things born of malice and corruption. Used to harm. Specializes in dark arts.

Elemental: Uses the elements in their practice and can summon/cast these elements to fight, heal, and protect.

**The three options are:**

**Mage:** Deal with curses, talismans, charms, healing, divination, mediumship, astrology/astronomy. All three types can use mediumship, divination, and astrology/astronomy but must perform them within the parameters of their type.

 **Sorcerers:** Deals with spells and typical magic. Can do some of the same things Mages do, but with spells and incantations rather than chants and rituals.

 **Alchemists:** Crosses the border between magic and science. Uses materials and catalysts in their magic and cannot create something out of thin air but can “bend” the laws of science with magic.

** Enemy/Monster NPCs **

**Fomorian:** Hostile and monstrous beings who come from the sea or underground. They possess the power over certain natural phenomena, in particular, destructive elements.

 **Banshee:** The spirit of a woman who acts as a messenger of death.

 **Doppelganger:** A faceless creature that always appears as an anti-thesis of the person who fights it. If it kills them, it claims their appearance until their next encounter.

 **Basilisk:** A very large serpentine lizard resembling a king cobra that can petrify and kill those it looks at. Its fangs carry a fatal poison that dissolves whatever it touches.

 **Chimera:** Beast with a body of a lion, a snake for a tail, the head of a goat.

 **Goblin:** A grotesque, troublesome little creature with a strong greed for gold and jewels.

 **Wraith:** Evil spirits of the dead who could not pass on.

 **Wendigo:** An evil spirit that possesses humans.

** High profile/Boss NPCs **

**Medusa (and her sisters):** Snake women with snakes for hair. Turns you to stone.

 **Thunderbird:** A mythical bird thought by some to bring thunder.

 **Kraken:** An enormous mythical sea monster.

 **Valkyrie:** Female warriors with incomparable strength who were born to fight and wage war. Compared to the Amazon warriors. Some legends say they have wings like angels and wear armor.

 **Centaur:** A half man, half horse known for immense strength and keen intellect

 **Hydra:** A deadly serpent with seven heads. The only way to kill it is to cut off all of its heads simultaneously, otherwise, they grow back. However, it can be killed by piercing its heart with an enchanted spear.

 **Minotaur:** A mythical creature with the head and tail of a bull and the body of a man or, as described by as being “part man and part bull”.


	4. Providence and Villages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: NONE OF THE IMAGES USED, BELONG TO US OR THE GAME DAGON LANCE CREATED FOR THIS STORY  
>  **Content Links :**  
> [General Information](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843120/chapters/39540958)  
> [ Game Features / Updates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843120/chapters/39908817#workskin)  
> [Dragon Lance Avatars & NPCs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843120/chapters/39909975#workskin)  
> [Providence and Villages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843120/chapters/39910809#workskin)  
> [Guilds and Clans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843120/chapters/39924300#workskin)  
> [Dragon Breeds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843120/chapters/39925557#workskin)

**Providence and Villages**

**Central Area - First Largest Area**

**Terrain:** Mix Region  
**Guild in Control:** Knights of the Mystic Dragon  
**Stronghold Name:** Whitehaven Castle  
**Guild Leader:** Tanya/Female  
**Head Knight:** Aaron/Male  
**Providence:** Whitehaven

**Villages of Whitehaven :**

**Dragonvale:** Is of the Wyvern Heights Mountain region within the providence of Whitehaven. Sixth Knight Sir Kedieg presides over said village as its Judge and also as a Breeder of Dragons.

 **Grayminster:** Is of the Valley region within the providence of Whitehaven it sits at the base of Wyvern Heights Mountain. Fourth Knight Sir Adoth presides over said village as its Judge.

 **Silkfall:** Is of the Northwest Lake region of Lake Ethereal Reservoir. Third Knight Lady Zirathie presides over said village as its Judge.

 **Lakefall:** Is of the Southeast Lake region of Lake Ethereal Reservoir. Seventh Knight Lady Adiv presides over said village as its Judge.

 **Dawnmeadow:** Is of the Central River region of Dragonfly River within the providence of Whitehaven. This river runs out of Lake Ethereal Reservoir which is an extension of Crystal Brook that runs off the Mountaintop of Wyvern Heights. Second Knight Sir Crelan presides over said village as its Judge and is the home of Knights of the Mystic Dragons, Whitehaven Castle looks over this village.

 **Honeyfrost:** Is of the Southern River region of Dragonfly River within the providence of Whitehaven. This river runs out of Lake Ethereal Reservoir which is an extension of Crystal Brook that runs off the Mountaintop of Wyvern Heights. Tenth Knight Sir Theicien presides over said village as its Judge, and Sir Aekin resides in said village as a Breeder of Dragons.

 **Deerhallow:** Is of the Forest region and sits in the middle of Deer Grove Forest. Thirteenth Knight Sir Dalehar presides over said village as its Judge. This is also the Village were Moonshine’s dragon was killed.

 **Summerbrook:** Is of the Plains region of the Goldleaf Field and Running Deer Meadow. Summerbrook sits in between the two plains. _ Sir Tirav is the judge that presides over the village. Located a few miles outside of Deer Grove Forest. Running Deer Meadow is just outside the forest.

**Northern Area - Second Largest Area **

**Terrain:** Mountains, Forests, Tundra  
**Guild in Control:** Hunters of the Righteous  
**Stronghold Name:** Aurora Castle  
**Guild Leader:** Rawyn/Male  
**Head Knight:** Wiling/Female  
**Providence:** Snowmaw  
  
**Villages of Snowmaw :**

**Pinechill**

**Greenreach**

**Norbury**

**Whiteward**

**Ashward**

**Wintervale**

**Northon**

**Frostford:** This village lies in a valley and is home to the Dryads that are the guardians of the Divine Dragons. At the top of the village is the path to the Divine Spiritcrest where the dragons reside. Both the village and the Spiritcrest are off-limits to players. Only NPCs are allowed to enter.

**Eastern Area - Third Largest Guild**

**Terrain:** Seas and Lakes, Rivers, Mountains  
**Guild in Control:** Immortals of the Sea  
**Stronghold Name:** Dragonspire Castle  
**Guild Leader:** Astardodia/Male  
**Head Knight:** Legodith/Male  
**Providence:** Silvermore

**Villages of Silvermore :**

**Saltwall**

**Fareport:** One of the port towns in Silvermore. Sits on Silver Lake. The Drunken Schooner Tavern where the Kiss of Life quest starts is located here. Inland of Fareport is the path that leads to Riverwood Forest

 **Unnamed Village:** Village that was tormented by the Griffin in the Kiss of Life quest. Resides in the Riverwood Forest.

**Silverwater**

**Smoothshell**

**Ilragorn**

**Naporia**

**Greenbreak**

**Seameet**

**Southern Area - Fourth Largest Area**

**Terrain:** Flatlands, Arid plains, Swamplands, Tropical  
**Guild in Control:** Warriors of the Last Age  
**Stronghold Name:** Epoch Castle  
**Guild Leader:** Dwalia/Female  
**Head Knight:** Freimma/Female  
**Providence:** Dawnlight

**Villages of Dawnlight :**

**Swampfalls**

**Warthford**

**Wallowdale**

**Larnwick**

**Coalfell**

**Helmfirth**

**Aberdyfi**

**Tergaron**

**Western Area - Fifth Largest Area**

**Terrain:** Forests, Mountains, Arid plains  
**Guild in Control:** Illusions of the Serpent  
**Stronghold Name:** Nexus Castle  
**Guild Leader:** Thoin/Male  
**Head Knight:** Grandmaster Freiveth/Male  
**Providence:** Shroudland

**Villages of Shroudland:**

**Slycrest:** Home of the Unseen guild

 **Shadowguard:** Home of the Dragon Slayers guild

**Wolfsbane**

**Hollowfield**

**Deephallow:** Located in Shadow Thicket, which is the deeper part of the Deer Grove Forest system where Deer Grove is located.

**Drymeadow**

**Rivermore**

**Farnworth**


	5. Guilds and Clans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: NONE OF THE IMAGES USED, BELONG TO US OR THE GAME DAGON LANCE CREATED FOR THIS STORY  
>  **Content Links :**  
> [General Information](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843120/chapters/39540958)  
> [ Game Features / Updates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843120/chapters/39908817#workskin)  
> [Dragon Lance Avatars & NPCs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843120/chapters/39909975#workskin)  
> [Providence and Villages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843120/chapters/39910809#workskin)  
> [Guilds and Clans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843120/chapters/39924300#workskin)  
> [Dragon Breeds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843120/chapters/39925557#workskin)

** Guilds and Clans **

**Knights of the Mystic Dragon (1st, Central)**

**Guild Master:** Lady Tanya / Female

 **Vice Master:** Sir Aaron / Male

 **Grandmaster Knight:** 1st: Sir Klein / Male

**Noble Knights:**

2nd: Sir Crelan / Male / Judge of Dawnmeadow Village. Dark brown hair and slate gray eyes. His hair is neatly slicked back and wears a proud and stoic expression. Is butthurt easily.

3rd: Lady Zirathie / Female / a tall woman with long, thick strawberry blonde hair that bordered on a pinkish red and hazel eyes. She is from Silkfall Village. A curvaceous woman, slight bit of a flirt.

4th: Sir Adoth / Male / real hard case strictly by the book. Tall with a lean tone build, long pale blue hair and matching eyes. The Judge of Grayminster the second largest village in their territory.

5th: Sir Adoadus / Male / Average build. Short strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes. Sort of feminine, but not exactly gay maybe a little pansexual.

6th: Sir Kedieg / Male / A tall massively built man with soft brown eyes and head as bald as bald could be. He wore a soft smile and has a loud booming voice. Prideful, Loving, Protective, Energetic. Judge of Dragonwarf. he is one of the two Dragon breeders of the Guild.

7th: Lady Adiv / Female / Her hair such a pale blonde it's almost white, her eyes a jade green. Her build tone and walks around with a chip on her shoulder. Judge of Lakefall.

8th: Sir Luthien / Male / Fire red hair and soft blue eyes. Also seems to be in a good mood or laughing at something.

9th: Sir Daurith / Male / Stout with black, shoulder length hair that always looks a mess, eyes a dark brown and a joker, but a serious side.

10th: Sir Theicien / Male / Judge of Honeyfrost village. Short with longish white hair that sticks up at the top, falling over his eyes towards the front. He kept the back in a short ponytail. His eyes were two different colors; the left being blue and the right being a bright honey color. Bores easily. Youngest of the Knights.

11th: Sir Tirav / Male / Short honey blonde hair with bright blue eyes. His build rather average though he looks strong and he doesn't say much. Judge of Summerbrook.

12th: Sir Aekin / Male / He is a family man. Married with two kids. He is the other Dragon breeder of the Guild. His hair short and dark brown with soft green eyes. He has a calm soft look in his eyes and his smile.

13th: Sir Dalehar / Male / Short blond hair and green eyes. On his chin was a short, well-kempt goatee. Judge of Deerhallow

**Templar Assassins:**

Ghost / Female

Raven / Female

Viper / Female

Phoenix / Male

Jackal / Male

Striker / Female

Cipher / Male

Hawk / Male

**Advisors/Wizards:**

Cerberus / Elemental Alchemist / Male

Kirito / Elemental Alchemist / Male

Ravia / Sorcerer / Female

Eveus / Sorcerer / Male

Isgaell / Mage / Female

**Master Archers:**

Renier / Male

Oton / Male

Rowley / Male

Marioun /Male

Ariana / Female

**Dragons:**

Musashi / Male / Tanya

Un / Male /Aaron

Dueler / Male / Cerberus

Rangi / Male / Klein

Shee / Female / Tanya

Kaen / Female / None

Meuma / Female / Kirito

Imera / Female / Moonshine

Nychta / Male / Moonshine

Thieron / Male / Eizen

Shaze / Female / Zavied

**Caretaker of Dragons:**

Moonshine / Male

**Assistant Caretaker:**

Zavied / Male

**Familiar Caretaker:**

Murasaki Kitsune / Female

 **Footmen/Army/Militia:**

1,350+

**Herald:**

Alickath / Male

\---

**Hunters of the Righteous (2nd, Northern)**

**Guild Master:** Lord Rawyn / Male

 **Vice Master:** Lady Wiling / Female

 **Grandmaster Knight:** Sir Dendac / Male

**Noble Knights:**

1st: Sir Oliemwen / Male

2nd: Sir Cadihan / Male / Dragon Breeder

3rd: Lady Brigoria / Female

4th: Lady Mealin / Female

5th: Sir Delirien / Male

6th: Sir Edinyth / Male

7th: Lady Ariralla /Female

8th: Sir Sluxeor / Male

9th: Sir Soremwen / Male / Dragon Breeder

10th: Lady Freirien / Female

**Templar Assassins:**

Ajax / Male

Paradox / Female

Enigma / Female

Jade / Male

Blackmoon / Male

Rabid / Male

Star / Female

**Advisors/Wizards:**

Adrerissa / Mage / Female

Olzenior / Sorcerer / Male

Raffea / Elemental Alchmist / Female

Epius / Mage / Male

**Master Archers:**

Elis / Female

Warden / Male

Reynald / Male

Alote / Male

Richill / Female

**Dragons:**

Tumtum / Male

Jytass / Male

Tiddrig / Male

Qethyros / Female

Xedus / Male

Opidur / Male

**Caretaker of Dragons:**

Issobella

**Assistant Caretaker:**

None

**Footmen/Army/Militia:**

1,188

**Herald:**

Philbert

\---

**Immortals of the Sea (3rd, Eastern)**

**Guild Master:** Lord Astardodia / Male

 **Vice Master:** Sir Legodith / Male

 **Grandmaster Knight:** Sir Herin / Male

**Noble Knights:**

1st: Sir Aroitrem / Male

2nd: Sir Abiliwyn / Male

3rd: Lady Cywien / Female

4th: Sir Glendalle / Male

5th: Sir Tralikor / Male

6th: Lady Uro / Female

7th: Lady Alustrea / Female

8th: Sir Pelin / Male

9th: Sir Oserish / Male

10th: Sir Eleqiohn / Male

**Templar Assassins:**

Terias / Female

Lethal / Male

Pitior / Male

Scarlet / Female

**Advisors/Wizards:**

Phophior / Sorcerer / Male

Ellaes / Mage / Female

Evys / Elemental Alchmist / Female

Hebine / Mage / Male

**Master Archers:**

Oladarin

Ubarin

Dhumazz

Efeus

**Dragons:**

Peorrim / Female

Nysinth / Female

Innen / Male

Ergod / Male

Andaeth / Female

**Caretaker of Dragons:**

Stardust / Female

**Assistant Caretaker:**

Azore / Male

**Footmen/Army/Militia:**

984

**Herald:**

Birch / Male

\---

**Warriors of the Last Age (4th, Southern)**

**Guild Master:** Lady Dwalia / Female

 **Vice Master:** Lady Freimma / Female

 **Grandmaster Knight:** Lady Garit / Female

**Noble Knights:**

1st: Sir Humfery / Male

2nd: Sir Wymare / Male

3rd: Lady Auicia / Female

4th: Lady Mirils / Female

5th: Lady Saloua / Female

6th: Lady Janat / Female

7th: Sir Gilpin / Male

8th: Sir Tancred / Male

**Templar Assassins:**

Skullash / Male

Farmaw / Male

Auberes / Female

Lomazin / Male

**Advisors/Wizards:**

Prihagan / Sorcerer / Male

Odel / Mage / Female

Shushann / Elemental Alchemist / Female

**Master Archers:**

Otarish / Male

Vimorith / Male

Egaell / Male Kezahl / Male

**Dragons:**

Azaroth / Male

Franias / Female

Gaellos / Male

Riogar / Female

**Caretaker of Dragons:**

Owyss / Male

**Assistant Caretaker:**

None

**Footmen/Army/Militia:**

798

**Herald:**

Ushan / Male

\---

**Illusions of the Serpent (5th, Western)**

**Guild Master:** Lord Thoin / Male

 **Vice Master:** Sir Vreharad / Male

 **Grandmaster Knight:** Grandmaster Freiveth / Male

**Noble Knights:**

1st: Sir Berthellemy / Male

2nd: Lady Elison / Female

3rd: Sir Malkin / Male

4th: Lady Ebett / Female

5th: Sir Rosemond / Male

**Templar Assassins:**

Swift / Female

Zero / Male

**Advisors/Wizards:**

Khupan / Mage / Male

**Master Archers:**

Atosh / Male

Guzor / Male

**Dragons:**

None

**Caretaker of Dragons:**

None

**Assistant Caretaker:**

None

**Footmen/Army/Militia:**

467

**Herald:**

Idyrin / Male

\---

** Smaller Guilds **

**Dragon Slayers**

**Leader:** Cerrakor (real name Vance Cooley)

 **Second in Command:** Seveani (real name Anton Bates)

 **Location:** Deephallow Village (West)

 **Stronghold:** Bloodmoon Fortress

 **Cerrakor:** (Avi Human) The leader of the Dragon Slayers, he is tall with dark brown, unkempt, hair that falls to his shoulders, tanned skinned and drak brown eyes. His face is worn with a nasty scowl and nearly always has a five o’clock shadow. He wears a dark brown tunic with a leather coat and a red swatch of cloth around his waist. His trousers are also brown and his boots are leather and reach up to mid-calf. He also wears armor on his arms, legs, and chest. Over the red cloth is a set of leather belts that hold his sword and other things. Around his shoulders is a shawl made from wolf fur.

 **Seveani:** (Avi Human) The second in command of the Dragon Slayers, he is about 5’10” in height with olive skin, dirty dishwater blonde hair and green eyes. He has a cunning yet goofy looking smile. He wears a pine green shirt with brown trousers and leather boots. He also wears a long, dark brown leather trench coat. The belts that hold his weapons are snakeskin leather. He wears a metal chest plate and forearm guards.

\---

**The Unseen**

**Leader:** Creed

 **Second in Command:** Celty

 **Location:** Slycrest Village (Southwest)

 **Stronghold:** The Spire

 **Creed:** (Avi Moon Elf) The leader of The Unseen, he has long Dark Blue hair that’s pulled back at the sides to reveal a long, stoic face and dark purple eyes. His smooth skin delightfully compliments his eyes and warm features of a fascinating memory of his luck in battles. He is an amazing leader, and there was something inexplicable about him, perhaps it was his sense of camaraderie or perhaps it was simply a feeling of sadness. Whatever it was he could not be more loved than he was by their group. He stood towering above others, despite his thin but, brawny frame.

 **Celty:** (Avi Moon Elf) The second in command, she has long flowing blue hair of many shades of blue with teal eyes. Dressed in all black except her teal tank top. White Horse named Cloud. XP, HP and skills above average. Is a bad girl she run with a small group of 6 (that count includes her) that calls themselves The Unseen the leader of the group calls himself Creed.

 **Karith:** (Avi Human) The second male to join The Unseen. He is seventeen give or take a month or two and a true prodigy among them. He is always keeping them out of harm's way when they get themselves in too deep. His unfortunate past has made him very protective of his Clansmen and he is the most patient person in existence. He had blonde, curly hair that clumsily hangs over a thin, time-worn face, and small gray eyes, that could tell stories of the life he lived. And his well-trimmed goatee beautifully complemented his eyes and cheekbones. He was a tall individual, despite his subtle frame.

 **Nema:** (Avi Tinker Elf) The second female of the group and the third to join The Unseen. She was twelve years of age, with shoulder length straight pink hair, hung over a soft cheerful, comforting face. Glistening silver eyes set appealingly within their place. Her fair skin handsomely complementing her nose and mouth and left a delightful memory of her fortunate survival of this world. Nema is a true daredevil. Always rushing into things head first without thinking of the consequences at hand. There was something bizarre about her though, perhaps it was her persistence or perhaps it was simply her good will.

 **Lagan:** (Avi Human) The third male, and the fourth to join The Unseen. He was nineteen with chestnut colored short hair, neatly arranged to reveal a strong lived-in face and sparkling black eyes, set gracefully above his high cheekbones. He had a scar stretching from just under the right eyebrow and ending on his right cheek. It left an unpleasant memory of a battle with a Wizard that struck him down with a fire whip. Lagan was a true warrior among them like their leader. He was of average height, despite his bulky tone. Though like the others in the group he was different, perhaps it was his presence or perhaps it was simply his sense of humor.

 **Eowyn:** (Avi Moon Elf) The baby of the Clan and the first to join. If he was lucky he was a total of threeteen years and even luckier if he was four and a half feet tall. He had short messy dark blue hair with a streak of light blue toward the front in his bangs, his eyes so golden in color you would swear he was the spawn of a demon. However, his sweet, loving personality told you he was all human. The others loved picking on him but thank goodness Eowyn knew it was just them playing around and did not mean it. Even though he was the youngest and the smallest Eowyn was not one to be taken lightly on the battlefield. His levels in skill and power sat just under Creeds. Making him the second strongest in The Unseen Clan.


	6. Dragon Breeds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: NONE OF THE IMAGES USED, BELONG TO US OR THE GAME DAGON LANCE CREATED FOR THIS STORY  
>  **Content Links :**  
> [General Information](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843120/chapters/39540958)  
> [ Game Features / Updates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843120/chapters/39908817#workskin)  
> [Dragon Lance Avatars & NPCs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843120/chapters/39909975#workskin)  
> [Providence and Villages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843120/chapters/39910809#workskin)  
> [Guilds and Clans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843120/chapters/39924300#workskin)  
> [Dragon Breeds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843120/chapters/39925557#workskin)

**Dragon Breeds**

**Dragon Types :**

Wind

Fire

Earth

Water

Spirit

Lightning

Metal

Nature

Light

Darkness

Crystal

Hybrid

Divine

**Hybrid Dragons Type :**

Sprite Dragon - Nature and Spirit

Fairy Dragon - Light and Spirit

Firebird Dragon - Fire and Spirit

\---

**Divine Dragon :**

**Location:** Northern Mountains

 **Mountain Name:** Divine Spiritcrest

 **Protectors:** Spirit Dryads 

The Divine Dragon is the origin of all dragon kind. All dragons’ powers begin with the Divine Dragon and end with it. The Divine Dragon, like any dragon, can live for thousands of years. It lays one egg every hundred years and one Divine dragon egg is laid every thousand years.

The normal eggs will hatch within 6 months, but the Divine egg takes 1 year to incubate and hatch. However, it cannot be told as of what type of Dragon will be hatched from the egg by looking at the shell alone. You have to wait until the baby dragon is hatched to know what type of dragon it is.

The power of the Divine Dragon is that of all dragons born into existence. Including their own divine power. This power is that of Aether, the raw, untainted energy that is the origin of all dragon powers, also known as Divine Energy.

It is said that this was the power that gave birth to the first Divine dragon, which in turn gave birth to all generations of dragons now in existence.

**Dragons of the Knights of the Mystic Dragon Guild :**

**Name:** Musashi

 **Color:** Midnight Black

 **Breed:** Mystic Dragon

 **Element:** None

 **Gem:** Pale Sapphire

Tranquil yet deadly ice blue eyes sit well within Musashi’s wide, horned skull, giving him a very ominous looking appearance. With two horns that sit atop his head, just above his small, warped ears. Twin rows of small power blue crystals on his chin running down the side of his jawline on either side. His nose stubby with two narrow, angular nostrils. His sharp ivory fangs extend from the side of his mouth.

His strong thick neck ran down from his broad head and into his thick muscular body. The top covered in smooth scales of midnight black, a row of small spikes running down his spine. His belly covered in smooth curved scales slighting lighter in color than his body. He carried himself on four huge thick limbs that allowed the creature to stand poised and proud. Each limb has five digits, each of which ended in keen talons seemingly made of onyx, like the horns atop his head.

His full wings start from his shoulders and ended at the middle of his back. The wings almost demonic looking, the inner sides of the wing smooth and the bone structures ending in a curved, sharp tip like a talon. His thick tail ended in a smooth point and covered in the same smooth scales as his body.

**Name:** Un

 **Color:** Golden

 **Breed:** Obsidian Dragon

 **Element:** Fire

 **Gem:** Obsidian.

With calm obsidian, bronze flecked eyes sitting lightly within his scaled, four horned skull. Two enormous central horns, two shorter horns at the larger ones sides atop his head, just above his large, round ears, his jaw with a row of onyx-like crystals following his jawline. His nose rounded with two thick, slitted nostrils and small tendrils on his chin. A few sharp teeth showing out from the sides of his mouth gave Un a fierce looking appearance.

A broad neck runs down from his head and into a slim body. The top covered in warped scales and a row of thick armor plating runs down its spine. His belly covered in massive scales and is colored much darker than the rest of its body. Four slim limbs carry him allowing Un to stand elegantly and dignified. Each limb with five digits, each of which end in keen talons seemingly made of bone.

Un’s huge wings started from his shoulders and end at the end at his shoulder blades. His wings are curved, the edges of the skin inside the wings were tattered and damaged and small, sharp tips grew from each ending like spears.

His thick tail ended in a gentle point and covered in the same warped scales as his body.

**Name:** Dueler

 **Color:** Smoky Gray

 **Breed:** Volcanic Dragon

 **Element:** Earth

 **Gem:** Orange Clinohumite

Wide umber eyes sit elegantly within the creature's thorny, hard skull, which gives the creature a vicious looking appearance. Several small tendrils sit atop its head, just above its enormous, dog-like ears. A row of small amber crystals followed the sides of his jawline. His nose stubby and had two narrow, angular nostrils. A few large teeth showed out from the side of his mouth.

His strong neck ran down from his head and into a huge body. His body covered in small scales and a row of small crystal growths runs down his spine. His belly covered in scale-like skin and colored much lighter than the rest of his body. Four thick limbs carried him allowing Dueler to stand illustrious and sturdy. Each limb with four digits, each of which ended in sharp talons seemingly made of the same amber crystal.

His giant wings started from his shoulders and end at the end of his shoulder blades. His wings somewhat triangular, the inside almost entirely see-through, especially when viewed from a distance and sharp hooks grew from the endings of each bone. His narrow tail ended in a point and covered in the same small scales as his body.

**Name:** Shee

 **Color:** White

 **Breed:** Iridescent Dragon

 **Element:** Ice

 **Gem:** Iridescent Opal

Shee is snow-white that glistens like new snow in the sunlight. The insides of her wings were pearl iridescent colored. Her eyes a sparkling teal with slightly twisted ears with tufts of fur on the tips. She was only two weeks old, but you could already see evidence of where her stones would grow in along her jaw and the top part of her eye sockets, as well as from the base of the back of her ears to the tips. When they did, they would be like iridescent opals. She also had two long horns on her head between her ears that were slender and smooth like bone, but clear like ice made from pure water. Her talons had the same icy appearance.

Once she is of age her wings will be covered with feather of white with smaller feathers of pale blue tucked to the innermost part. The primary feathers will line the base of her wing and extend downward growing down her body and nearly half the length of her tail. Her size will be a little larger than a baby elephant. 

**Name:** Kaen

 **Color:** Blue

 **Breed:** Tundra Dragon

 **Element:** Ice/Water

 **Gem:** Blue Tanzanite

Angry viridian eyes sit deep within Kaen’s hard, scaled skull, which gave her a considerate looking appearance. Several small tendrils sit atop her head, just above her thin, warped ears. Several rows of small tendrils runs down the sides of each of her jawline. Her nose large with two short, angular nostrils with short horns on her chin.

Her slender neck ran down from her head and into a massive body. Her body covered in wide scales and an armored ridge runs down her spine. Her belly covered in crystal-like skin and colored slightly darker than the rest of her body. Four slender limbs carried her allowing Kaen to stand elegantly and graceful. Each limb with four digits, each of which ended in pointy talons seemingly made of ivory.

Her freakish wings started from just below her shoulders and end at the lower end of her back. The wings bat-like, the edges of the skin inside the wings were tattered from battle and long tendril-like growths grew from many parts of the bottom sides of each wing. Her wide tail ended in a gentle point and is covered in the same wide scales as its body.

Tanzanite gems give water/ice properties, cold resistance, and when used in magic can be used to control and generate snowstorms and ice. They can also boost attack stats when using them against fire type enemies.

**Name:** **Rangi**

 **Color:** Red

 **Breed:** Fire Dragon

 **Element:** Fire

 **Gem:** Yellow Apatite

Wide jade eyes sit high within Rangi’s scaled, horned skull, which gave him a vicious looking appearance. Two small horns sit atop his head, just above his tiny, pointy ears. A row of small Yellow Apatite crystals ran down the sides of his jawline. His nose flat and has two large, curved nostrils and there was a small crystal growth on his chin.

His lean neck ran down from his head to a colossal body. His body covered in rounded scales and a row of horns ran down his spine. His belly covered in thick scales and colored darker than the rest of his body. Four thick limbs carried his body allowing Rangi to stand dignified and poised. Each limb with six digits, each of which ended in long talons seemingly made of Yellow Apatite.

His monstrous wings started from just below his shoulders and ended at the base of his tail. The wings were somewhat triangular, bone structure was clearly visible through the thin layer of skin and jagged edges at the bottom almost give them a feathered look. His fairly short tail ended in a smooth pointed end and covered in the same rounded scales as his body.

**Name:** Meuma

 **Color:** Bronze and Green

 **Breed:** Metal Dragon

 **Element:** Metal

 **Metal:** Titanium

Her angry pearly eyes sit narrowly within Meuma’s rounded skull, giving her a savage looking appearance. With several small central horns sitting atop her head, just above her enormous, warped ears and several rows of horns that run down the side of her jawline. Her nose pointy and long, two small, slitted nostrils and tendrils on her chin. Meuna gave her looker a preview of the terror hiding inside.

Her lean neck ran down from her head to a muscular body. Her body covered in rounded scales and rows of spikes runs down her spine. Her belly covered in smooth skin and colored lighter than the rest of her body. Four massive limbs carried her body allowing Meuma to stand poised and mighty. Each limb with six digits, each of which ended in thick talons seemingly made of stone.

Her enormous wings started from her shoulders and ended all the way down at her pelvis. The wings are almost angel-like, thick skinned and eerie bone structures make up most of the wing. Her graceful tail ended in a single tendril and covered in the same rounded scales as her body.

**Name:** Imera

 **Color:** White

 **Breed:** Light Dragon

 **Element:** Light

 **Gem:** Moonstone

Imera has a long, sleek body that is not entirely serpentine, but is slender and lithe. Her head is small enough to lay in one's lap comfortably but is still huge. Her horns are long and branched. Her eyes are beautiful sky blue. Her tail is fanned out and webbed at the end, and her wings are the softest part of her white, furry body.

The fur feathers are like wisps of cotton that are more like down than fur. Her white moonstone gems are buried beneath the fur on her face along her jaw and eye sockets. Her talons are of the whitest ivory. She looks very angelic. At night, her down fur and feathers reflect the moonlight, making her seem like she is glowing.

**Name:** Nychta

 **Color:** Black

 **Breed:** Darkness Dragon

 **Element:** Darkness

 **Gem:** Onyx

Nychta is a monster of a dragon with pitch black, leathery scales; spines down his back and tail; pronged horns pointing back away from his head; blood red, glowing eyes; and huge bat-like wings with hooks on the radius. His talons are pitch black and razor sharp. His teeth are the only white parts on him.

The membranes of his wings are of a lighter black, and almost look paper thin from far away. Since his scales are leathery and flexible, you can clearly see the muscles in his legs and body. Some describe him as a cross between a bat and a dinosaur. His tail is as long, if not almost longer than he is and can be just as deadly as his claws. Nychta is a harbinger of death and destruction. An evil omen and a demon. He is one of the breeds the other dragons fear. However, Nychta’s personality towards those he cares about is polar opposite.

**Name:** Thieron

 **Color:** Rusted Brown

 **Breed:** Inferno Dragon

 **Element:** Fire

 **Gem:** Red Jasper

Thieron is a rusted brown color and his scales are more like spikes across his entire body except for his soft belly, which is a light cream color. His wings are spike-scaled at the top and covered with a creamy membrane across the rest of it. His talons are black and sharp like blades. His eyes are the same color as his scales, though they have a golden shine behind them.

His tail is spiked as well and shaped like a tree trunk at its thickest part, slimming down to a point. He is massive in size and muscular structure. His nose is slightly stubbed and his teeth blend in with the spines around his mouth. His talons are dark and conduct heat very well, making them like branding irons when heated. He is bigger than even Nychta, but his personality matches his size much more.

**Name:** Shaze

 **Color:** Green

 **Breed:** Forest Dragon

 **Element:** Nature

 **Gem:** Green Garnet

Her wing bones look like wood grain and the membranes are like giant leaves. Her four slender legs are wood-grained, as well as her horns. Instead of scales, she has leathery green skin with leaves on her face and wood-grained horns. Her tail is leathery but ends in a branch at the tip with small leaves branching out and a single green, tri-point leaf at the end.

Her pupiless eyes are yellow. Her underbelly is mixed with pale green and pale yellow with swirly lines. Her talons are wood colored bone, though they are very strong and very sharp. Her ivory teeth stick out from her pale green lips.

When she drinks water, the veins in her wing membranes light up with pale bluish green as if they are taking in water like a plant would. Plant life often flourishes wherever a forest dragon has come into contact with the world around it, especially if it is a forest area.

For example, sometimes flowers grow in their footprints, but the plant life is always that which is native to that area. For example, tropical plants in a rainforest.

****MORE DRAGONS TO COME LATER****


End file.
